


I Just Wanted to be Pretty Enough for You

by Rainbow711



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Insecure Luke, M/M, Make-up, cute mikey, fem!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow711/pseuds/Rainbow711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukey really had no need to feel incecure, Michael always thought he was beautiful.       or Luke in a tutu did things to me and Muke Clemmings ruined my life. [Edited and added more, originally from april 4th]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanted to be Pretty Enough for You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally sent to 5secondpunks on tumblr as anon fic because if she hated it or it was horrible she didn't know it was me :) Also thank you to Olivia for editing this the second time around :) Come be my friend at wewanthemmoafterdark on tumblr!

  

Luke just really wants to impress Michael like all the time, so when he hears him make a comment about how pretty a fan looked in her tutu, he gets a bit jealous. It does give Luke some ideas though.

Michael goes out with Calum to get food later that night while Ash is off exploring. Luke knows that gives him about an hour and a half to get ready before his boy gets home. He cleans their bedroom quickly, throwing clothes in the hamper and putting on fresh sheets. He walks into the bathroom, plugging in his phone for music and slowly strips himself to the slow beat. He steps into the shower, pulling the curtain to cover as much of the tub as possible so there is a chance he won’t flood the small room. He takes the time to pamper himself, being sure to wash well, using his favourite sugar scrub and focusing on not tearing up his skin with the razor. Hopping out of the shower he dries off quickly and begins to massage some light fruity-smelling lotion up his long lean legs, admiring how smooth and toned they are. He applies a thin layer to the rest of his body, taking the time enjoy it and relax himself. As Luke waits for it to absorb, he walks around the room placing blue, green, red, purple, pink and orange coloured candles on multiple surfaces, lighting them as he goes.

He catches his reflection in the full-length mirror and loves the way the golden lighting casts shadows and illuminates his skin. Still watching himself in the mirror, Luke grabs the lingerie he set out earlier and begins to glide the black lace boy shorts up his legs until they rest gently on his slim hips, making him look quite delicate. He turns to the side and admires the way they contour his derriere in a flattering fashion. He then slips the layers of the poofy baby-pink tutu over the panties, loving that the fabric is thick enough to hide the dark colour of his lingerie. He spins around, smiling through a fit of giggles while watching the fabric flare out around him.

He hears the door open just as he rushes to the bathroom to apply his make-up. Michael calls for him to come down and eat but he ignores him, focusing on the task at hand. He runs a charcoal black pencil across his lids one at a time making his pretty blues pop even more. Luke adds a baby-pink blush to his sharp cheekbones and matching lip-gloss that makes them look fuller to finish off his look. He thinks he looks good, but the thought of Michael not liking it makes him place one foot slightly on top of the other in a nervous daze. He must stay in the bathroom longer than he thought because he hears the front door shut and Michael call a “See ya!” to Calum, before his heavy footsteps start climbing the stairs.

Luke panics and locks the bathroom door, regretting his decision to dress up like this for his boy and slide down the wall beside the sink to the floor.

“Baby?” he hears when Michael reaches the top of the stairs. His breath quickens as he hears their bedroom door open and Michael walk in.

“Lukey, beautiful where are you?” Michael asks taking in all the work Luke put into whatever was going on. The bed made for once with the nice sheets Luke rarely uses and the candles are making the room smell and glow heavenly.

He sees the light from under the bathroom door and walked towards it.

“Baby, open up,” he calls softly to his lovebug, not knowing why Luke is hiding from him. He hears him shuffling but the door is locked when he tries it.

“Babe, you’re scaring me. Are you okay?” he asks nervously, his voice a little higher than normal. He gets an “Mhm” back but Luke sounds off, not easing his nerves.

“Baby, open the door please, I need to see you.” The lock clicks but Luke doesn’t open the door.

The bathroom light clicks off just as Michael pushes open the door and reaches for his Lukey. His hand is met with the smooth skin of his boyfriend’s torso. He trails it up to Luke’s neck and brings the shaking boy closer.

“Baby what’s going on?” he questions softly, his other hand rubbing up and down Luke’s side softly. He gets no reply, but his hand comes in contact with an odd feeling fabric, and he reaches for the light switch before Luke can stop him.

The sight he is met with makes his mouth water and legs quake. Luke is pretty when he’s not all dolled up but this was something else. He looks leaner and not as broad. He looks so pretty that Michael feels the selfish need to take pictures, so he can savor this moment forever. He would have pulled out his phone and done just that but his baby boy was shaking really badly and Luke looked like he was going to cry and or throw up.

Michael pulled his boy close and started petting Luke’s hair, just now noticing that he doesn’t have it stuck up with gel so it’s falling in front of his breathtaking eyes.

“Why the waterfalls love bug?” he says gently pushing the blond strands away from Luke’s eyes. Luke swallows a few times before finding his voice, when he does it’s very shaky and Michael doesn’t like it one bit; it’s heart wrenching and he’ll do anything to never hear it again.

“I wanted to be pretty enough for you like that girl earlier today but I look so stupid and now I’m gonna lose you and oh god” he spits quickly like he’s running out of air, swaying a little as a deep blush of shame overtakes the light one he added himself. Michael liked the pretty light pink on Luke better.

He steadies Luke before speaking, “I’m not going anywhere hunny, I love you and you look so good baby, you never look stupid, I don’t care what you wear lovey, as long as you like it. Do you like how pretty you look?” he rushes, desperate to comfort his love bug. Luke hiccups before nodding timidly, looking at the floor. Michael takes his chin and lifts it meeting Luke’s eyes with his own.

“Good” he says leaning in to kiss Luke, trying not to ruin his hard work but needing his lips right now.

The kiss calms Luke down. Michael kisses him until his breathing calms and he can’t feel Luke’s heartbeat racing under his palm. He pulls back slightly and begins pushing Luke back towards the counter. He lifts his thighs and steps between Luke’s legs, resting his palms over the top of Luke’s hairless thighs, rubbing small circles into them. He reaches to the right with one hand and wets a washcloth with warm water and begins clearing away the make-up the tears had ruined.

He dabs Luke’s face dry with a piece of toilet paper, then reaches for the eye liner that was resting beside Luke’s thigh.

“May I?” he questions. Luke just closed his eyes in response, leaning forward slightly. Michael gently glides the pencil over each eye trying to make them even. He then grabs the blush and runs it a across Luke’s pretty cheekbones and finishes off Luke’s look with the lip gloss that Michael had ruined.

“All fixed baby.” Michael smiles, kissing Luke on the cheek. Luke giggles and wraps his arms and legs tight around his boyfriend. Michael places his hands on Luke’s hips and slides the boy closer.

“Can I make you feel pretty baby?” he breathes in Luke’s ear. Luke nods eagerly. With a breathy laugh, Michael untangled the two of them and leads Luke into their bedroom, where some of the tea lights Luke had lit have already burnt out.

Luke is gently laid out on the clean sheets and Michael begins to press slow kisses down Luke’s torso starting at his neck, making sure that every kiss lingers so it was felt before choosing another spot. Luke’s toes curl as his boyfriend continues his torturous teasing, finally reaching the tutu and slipping his fingers beneath it. Michael starts pulling it off and pulls back to watch his actions. Luke looks unbelievably gorgeous: deeply flushed and blissed out. Then Michael notices the panties and his breath gets caught in his chest. The tutu is thrown across the room. Michael just stares at Luke taking all of this in. Luke lets out a whimper; breaking the trance Mikey found himself in.

Michael leans down and mouths over the dark lace covered cotton, loving the contrast against Luke’s pearly white skin. Michael continues to move slowly, making Luke feel and take everything he wants to give to him. Even when he opens his love bug up he’s slow and calculated, drawing out some of his favorite sounds from the mess of a boy beneath him. One lube-covered finger at a time he drags them around Luke’s opening, teasing all the nerves before slowly pushing in and stretching him. Thrusting himself in he marveled at how beautiful Luke looked when he was being taken apart; his face slack, his thighs shaking and his hands digging into Michael’s back. Luke comes first, nails tearing at the skin of Michael’s back. Michael came soon after; the feel of Luke around him and the look of pleasure on his pretty face too much to bear. He pulls out slowly and pulls Luke into his chest.

As much as he loves watching such a beautiful person being taken apart especially by him, putting him back together with soothing touches and sweet kisses was Michael’s favorite part. Making sure his Lukey felt loved and safe was the most important part.


End file.
